My brother is a shinigami and i'm smarter than a super computer
by bloodycherryblossoms1116
Summary: Sakura and Ichigo are brother and sister. Ichigo never told her he was a substatute soul reaper and she find's out on her own.She also meet's the visored's with out knowing who they are and she's smarter than a super computer.I do not own naruto or bleach please review if you read.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own naruto or bleach.I am not making the couples until a little later in the story but that doesn't mean that there won't be blushing or accadental kissing or stuff like that.**

**Sakura's Prov their on their way home from school.**

It was a normal day to most people but not Ichigo Kurosaki or his twin sister Sakura Kurosaki.(If your wondering if Sakura know's that Ichigo's a soul reaper than she doesn't her prov start's now.)It was almost normal for Ichigo but to me it was diffrent to diffrent for my liking I knew everything was changing and I didn't like first my brother dissapear's for long period's of time without a word then come's back like nothing happened.I would offten see my brother running out of the school building in a samuri's outfit I remembered seeing afro dude in the same outfit.I also know's that her brother keep's ditching his old friend's for the new one's and so hasn't Orihime. All I know is that it started sometime in mid-may the night before Rukia Kuchiki started going to their school."Why do you keep spacing out you've been doing that all day?"Ichigo asked me."I was just thinking that's all."Was my reply teachnecly I wasn't lying I was thinking about all the weird stuff going on I couldn't help but think."Just be careful and try to pay attantion until we get home."He said."Okay."Was all I said.

**Back at the Kurosaki house.**

Me and my brother just so happen to walk through the door when he was meet by are dad's foot connecting with his face."Idiot's."Was what are sister Karin said."Your telling me when will they grow up?"I asked."I don't know but sometime's I think were the adult's and their the kid's."Said Karin."Wait if everything is backward's than we must be boy's and stupid we must be mean and you must not be so grumpy and Ichigo and dad are girls they must be smart and dad must be siriuos and Ichigo must be happy all the time."Me and Yuzu said in usion."You two are not helping."Karin said and the next thing I knew was I was lying on the ground,my head hurt badly and I was seeing a bear doing yoga and my family in the oppisite gender's."Is she okay."Yuzu asked."I don't know how many fingure's am I holding up?"Asked Ichigo."8 your thumb's aren't fingure's girl Ichigo."I said."Now she's seeing us in the oppisite gender that's just great."Karin said sarcasticly."I'll get the ice pack."Said Ichigo."Now have you learned your lesson on about throwing thing's especilaly metal frying pan's?"Asked Yuzu and Karin in usion."Yes."They said in usion right before Ichigo went to get an ice pack for his little sister.(Oh I guess I forgot to metion Ichigo is older than Sakura well now you know.)

**Later that night to Ichigo and Sakura. It's Sakura's prov till I Say other wise.**

(By the way they also share a room.)"Hey does your head still hurt?"He asked."Just a bit not as bad as before."I replied."I'm sorry."He said."It's okay it was an accadent."I said."Well goodnight blossom."He said."Night berry-chan."I said.(That's their nick name's for each other.)And with that we went to sleep.

**The next day at school.**

"Hey Sakura how come your here but Ichigo's not?"Keigo asked."I'm always at school when supposed to be but I think he said something about getting to school by 4th period or something like that."I replied in a bored manner."Why does he always tell you everything?"Kiego asked again."Because i'm his sister that's why."I replied still in a bored tone."Why do you always ask the question's with odivious answer's Keigo?"Michiru asked."They aren't that odvious."Kiego replied."They aren't odvious if you have a brain the size of a peanut."I said and next thing I knew was that Michiru was laughing so hard he could barely breath and Kiego was in the emo cornner. Then Tatsuki came up to me and asked."Hey Sakura have you seen Orihime I can't find her?""Well maybe she with my brother and their other friend's look their also not here but they should be here by 4th period."I said."It seem's as if they don't like us anymore."Michiru said."That's not it I think their hiding something something inportant."I said."And we'll get to the bottom of this."Tatsuki said."You two in or out?"I asked."In."They both said in usion."Then act like you normally would and don't look suspissous."(cough Keigo cough.)I said glaring at Keigo that would make anyone run in fear."Okay."TheY said in usion."Now go to your seat's class is starting."Said . And with that the rest of are class up until lunch went by really quick.

**At lunch with Tatsuki,Kiego,Michiru,and Sakura.**

"So what's the plan and who's in charge of the plan?"Kiego asked."The plan is to ingnor then we don't bother then and we see how they like it and hopefully they'll tell us or at least one of them will and no one is in charge we all participate equally."I said rather anoyed that they are target's still haven't come back from wherever they have been ya I know I sound like this is a hit job."Okay but didn't you say they would probably be here by 4th period?"Asked Michiru."Ya I know they should be here maybe now their just gonna skip the whole day."I said."If you told us to act the same then why are you telling us to ignor them?"Michiru asked."Do what you would normally would do but not with them okay."Okay."Michiro said."Now we should get back to class."Tatsuki with that we went back to class and my brother was not their but all the other target's were.

**After school Sakura was walking home.**

"Is your name Sakura Kurosaki?"A girl asked to cheery for my liking to me it was like nail's on a chalk board she also had green hair like the grass but the regular color of the grass not forest green."Yes that is me so who are you?"I questioned in a bored tone after answering her question."My name is Mashiro Kuna it's a pleasure to meet you."Mashiro said."I guess it's a pleasure to meet you to but how did you know my name I am positive I have never met you before?"I asked still in a bored tone."You don't need to know that."Some dude with white hair and percing's said."And who are you to tell me what I need to know and don't need to know gramp's?"I asked I now saw how anoyed he was at the nick name I had given him I could also tell he was holding back a growl. Pinky my name is Kensei Muguruma."Kensei said with a smirk on his I was beyond mad no one and I mean no one not even Ichi call's me pinky."Who do you thinking your calling pinky old dude?"I questioned now his smirk dropped."I'm calling you pinky and I thought you were suposed to be smart."He said."DAMN IT I AM SMART SMARTER THAN YOU AND A SUPER COMPUTER DUMB ASS."I yelled."Well Mashiro look's like we got the information we need let's go and pinky we'll be seeing you soon."He said then left with his green haired friend Mashiro.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own naruto or bleach if I did then Sasori and Deidara wouldn't have died and the Akatsuki would have their own t.v. show.**

**The next day Sakura's prov.**

Today was so hectic that at final bell I had to go out the back of the school so I didn't walk home with my brother oh ya did I mention that last night Rukia Kuchiki moved in with us it's getting weirder and weirder."Where did you go yesterday after school anyway I waited for you outside of the school for 10 minute's before I went home and then I see that your already home and what's up with Tatsuki,Kiego,Michiru,and you at lunch when Orihime asked to eat with you guy's all of you walked away like she doesn't exist?"Ichigo asked and I just ignored him."Are you going to answer him Sakura or are you going to keep pretending like you can't hear us?"Rukia asked."Your not going to answer are you?"Ichigo asked I just kept my mouth shut until we reached the class room."Hey Sakura over here."Yelled Tatsuki I rushed over to were Tatsuki,Kiego,and Michiru are.I was so happy to be saved from a bad game of 20 20 question's."Coming."I said and the rest of the day went by pretty fast maybe it was because I wasn't paying attention at all I was to busy thinking about yesterday with those weird people and what that dude said I think he said his name was Kensei that i'll see them again soon and I was afraid of that because the were emenating some weird energy that told everything in me to run for it and not look back.

**Walking back home it's only Rukia and Ichigo it's Ichigo's Prov.**

"Is your sister always like that she ignored us all the way to school at lunch and then she dissapeer's?"Rukia asked."No she normally doesn't do thing's like that."I replied."What do you think could be wrong with her if this is abnormal behavior for her?"Rukia asked."I don't know anymore first it was the whole bored tone thing then only nessacery word's in a bored tone and now excluding people like they aren't even alive and hanging out with 3 people."I replied."But why is she ignoring you of all people?"Rukia asked."Maybe it's because i'm not around her that much."I stated."That doesn't make any sense at all you see each other at school and live together."Rukia said."We may see each other at school but we don't hang out at school anymore and we really don't talk to each other at home anymore."I said."Maybe it's to much change than she can handle."Rukia said."That could be it she doesn't like change even if it is for the best that's one thing I know."I said.

**Sakura's Prov at home in her's and Ichigo's room.**

( by the way she's texting.)_**From Tatsuki to Sakura: Hey how's it going?**_

_**Form Sakura to Tatsuki: Good how bout you.  
**_

_**From Tatsuki to Sakura: Good how mad do you think they are that we don't acnoladge their excistace?**_

_**From Sakura to Tatsuki: A lot but were madder because their hiding something and it hurt's are feeling's that their not telling us.**_

_**From Tatsuki to Sakura: Is that what we say if they ask why?**_

_**From Sakura to Tatsuki: Of course.**_

_**From Tatsuki to Sakura: Do you have this thing all planned out?**_

_**From Sakura to Tatsuki: Yeah that's why they call it a plan.**_

_**From Tatsuki to Sakura: Well okay then you should text Michiru and Kiego now bye Sakura.**_

_**From Sakura to Tatsuki: I guess your right well bye bye Tatsuki.**_

_**From Sakura to Michiru: Hey how's it going?**_

_**From Michiru to Sakura: Good and you?**_

_**From Sakura to Michiro: Good.**_

_**From Michiru to Sakura: Let me guess Tatsuki already called you and now it was me or Kiego to text next and you chose me!**_

_**From Sakura to Michiru: Yes that is exactly what happened who's phone are you tapped into mine or Tatsuki's?**_

_**From Michiru to Sakura: Nether one I sware.**_

_**From Sakura to Michiru: Okay I believe you and I didn't know you sware.?!**_

_**From Michiru to Sakura: Not that kind of sware Sakura.**_

_**From Sakura to Michiru: Oh okay then well bye bye Michiru now I got's ta text Kiego.**_

_**From Michiru to Sakura: Well bye Sakura.**_

_**From Sakura to Kiego: Hey how's it going?**_

_**From Kiego to Sakura: I'm good and your finally texting me!**_

And with that comment I turned off my cell and started studing even though I don't have to but I did because I was bored to death and it's better than being annoyed to death that's for sure."Their you are why do you keep dissapering like that?"My brother the silent treatment witch would be fallowed by him,Rukia,and my self playing a rather annoying game of 20 20 question's oh please I can't take the torture of this help me someone anyone and then in the distance I heard it."Dinner time."Yuzu you thank you for saving me from this horrible game Yuzu I owe you big for this."We'll contuine this latter."Was what Ichigo said before him and Rukia left to go eat.

**Downstair's Rukia's Prov**

'Their is something deffenatly wrong with her.' I thought as we reached the table."Hey where's Saku-chan?"Asked Yuzu."She should be down soon."Ichigo said as Sakura came into view.**  
**

**Later that night Sakura is asleep and Ichigo and Rukia are the only one's awake and it's still Rukia's Prov.**

"I think there is something wrong with your sister."I said."And what might be wrong with her?"Ichigo asked."How am I supposed to know this she's your sister."I said."Whatever."Ichigo said then I left the room to sleep.


End file.
